


A Beautiful Lie.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: He knows he ain't the type of guy girls like Beth bring home to their daddy.
Relationships: Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Beautiful Lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for liking my Lack Of Guilt series I will be adding more to it in the future.
> 
> I've only written one Beth and Daryl before, but this happened. 
> 
> Comment if you like.

It's the first moment he'd been alone in a while. Peaceful silence for the first time since all this had begun. Blue eyes scanning all around as he walked. He knew why he was up, knew it wasn't the heat keeping him awake it was her.

Had been since the farm, since they'd come here and made some sort of a home if one could even call it that. Walls that held a thousand stories somehow still collecting more. 

He'd ventured off on his own, slipped out like he did so many times before. He needed air, needed to just clear his head and forget about his thoughts.

But how could he? He's driving himself crazy, lost in images of blue eyes and blonde curls, lips on his and sparrow song voice whispering in his ear. He knows he ain't the type of guy girls like Beth bring home to their daddy.

He's the guy they tell them to leave alone. He finds a place for himself. Back against a tree as his hands run through his hair. Head tilted back and eyes closed. He wants her. Fuck he ain't ashamed to admit that to himself.

It's silent out here, warm breeze blowing against his moist flesh. He's burning alive in a fire he'd thrown himself in when he met her.

He looks around for a moment, eyes watching for a shadow, anything before he leans back fingers working open his pants. Hand grasping his throbbing cock. Breath catching in his throat as he feels that pleasure filled ache.

Hand fisting his cock, its wrong its so goddamn wrong for him to think of her but he does. Pictures soft fingers grasped in his hair, lips pressed to his. Slender legs on either side of his hips, knees digging into the ground as she rocks on top of him.

Cock thrusting up into her, lost in the sensation of every wet silk touch on his cock. Pussy grasped around him yearning to feel as much pleasure as he did too. She's not the girl in his fantasies, Beths a good girl a sweet, kind, caring girl not the dirty fantasy he'd been walking around with in his dreams.

Tits against his mouth, and riding his cock. Mouth hanging open in a moan, at how fucking good each other feels. Hips working upwards greedy to feel that sweet fucking release as his hand strokes faster and faster.

Before he's cumming and so is she, her lips grasped to his in a want he'd never felt before. When he realizes he's still alone before he gets to his feet and zips his pants closed. He stands there for a moment, eyes looking around before he heads back.


End file.
